The Feud
by CommanderKelsey
Summary: Kara Zor-El is excited when she lands on Earth and is reunited with her cousin, but when Mon-El's pod lands on Earth the same day, things don't go too well. Kara and Mon-El won't stop arguing about their planets' feud. Over time, with a lot of convincing from Clark, Mon-El becomes like a brother to Kara as they both learn about this new planet, and adjust to their new powers.
1. Leaving Krypton

**Hey guys, so this is my first Fanfic. If you have any suggestions or improvements, constructive criticism is always welcome! Enjoy the story!**

 **Narrator POV**

"You are brave my wonderful daughter. I love you so much." Kara's mother, Alura, said as she hugged her shaking daughter. "The journey will be long, but you will sleep most of the way. You will have great powers on this new planet. The yellow sun will help you do great things." Kara pulled away from her mothers hug as another tremor went through the ground.

"I'm not afraid." Kara said tears silently running down her cheeks, her mother reached out and dried her face with her sleeve.

"Here, this will keep you safe on your journey." Alura pulled off her own necklace that she rarely took off. She clasped the necklace around her daughter's neck, and gave her one last bear hug. The ground shook. "You must go now." Alura said helping her daughter into the pod, as her husband entered the destination. Kara gave both parents one final hug. She got into the ship, still tightly gripping her mother's hand. She was forced to let go by the glass that surrounded the space ship. She glanced at her mother, who was now crying in her husband's arms.

Kara turned forward and leaned back in her seat. She could hear the engine of Kal's pod getting farther away. Her pod's engine started with a rumble, and before she knew it her pod was in the air, rising higher and higher into the atmosphere. There was another blast, an unexpected blast. Her pod thrust to the right, past Kal-El's and towards the depths of space. No not just space, the Phantom Zone. Her pod was entering the dreaded Phantom Zone.

Kara franticly searched the buttons, but was too afraid to press any for fear of what might happen. So she did all she could she leaned back into her seat, and tried her best to fall asleep.

Kara dreamed of her old life, she dreamed of her mother and father. She dreamt of the times playing with her aunt Austra, and of playing with baby Kal-El. She also dreamed of what her new life on the planet called Earth would be like. Where would she go if she ever arrived there? What would happen to Kal-El? Would he be safe alone with no one to guide him, or to help him? He wouldn't even remember Kara when he grew up. If she ever made it Earth he would have no idea who she was.

Kara was suddenly jolted awake by the feeling of her pod free falling. The opened her eyes and realized she was falling. There was no more calming hum of the engine, instead she was plummeting towards the ground. The pod was only beginning to accelerate. She wasn't sure what planet she was heading towards, but she hoped someone would notice and help her.

She closed her eyes and prayed to Rao, hoping this was not a lifeless planet. She hoped someone would at least see her falling and do what they could. Kara felt a sudden thud, but it wasn't the type of thud that indicated she had hit the ground. She looked out the window and saw that she was now slowly descending. She looked out the other side and saw that her pod was being carried by a flying man.

The man set her pod on the ground. Kara pushed the button on the control panel and the top opened up. This was the first time she got a good look at the land surrounding her. It was a vast plain of rocky looking soil with trees here and there. Every mile or so there was a house in the distance. This planet looked, what was the word, peaceful. She looked at the man who saved her, about to thank him, when she saw the symbol on his chest. It was shaped like a red S on a blue background.

"Thank y…" when she realized just who she was looking at, she froze. Was this really him? No, it couldn't be. She didn't even know what planet she was on. "W-what planet is this?" Kara asked the man, her english sounding a bit like she was not a native speaker. Well she wasn't a native speaker, her first language was Kryptonian.

"Earth, where else would we be?" The man replied. As soon as the last word left his tongue, Kara jumped out of her pod and gave him a giant hug. The man resisted a little.

"Kal-El, its me!" She said. The man accepted her hug when her heard the name. "No, of course you wouldn't remember me. You were only a baby when we last saw each other." She mumbled to herself. Kal-El pulled away from her hug confused.

"How do you know that name?" he asked Kara pointed to the symbol on his chest.

"You are Kal son of El, and I am Kara Zor-El. We are cousins." Kal was about to respond when another pod caught his attention. It was also falling through the sky. Before Kara even saw it, her cousin flew up into the sky and caught it with his bare hands. _Whoah…_ Kara thought to her self. _Will I be able to do things like that?_ Kal-El landed and set the pod down on the ground near hers. The glass opened to reveal a man about the age of Kal. It was a Kryptonian pod, no doubt. The man in side sat up and franticly looked around.

"I've arrived, but where? What is this planet?" he demanded.

"We're on Earth. Now both of you tell me who you are." Kal-El said, crossing his arms. Kara spoke first.

"Like I said, my name is Kara Zor-El, your cousin. I escaped Krypton with you, I was supposed to be here to protect you, but my ship got stuck in the Phantom Zone. That's a…" Kara was cut off.

"Oh, I know what the Phantom Zone is, trust me. But you, your really my family. I thought I was completely alone on this planet." Kal said, smiling at Kara.

"Wait," The man in the other pod cut in. "You two are Kryptonians?"

"Your not, that pod says otherwise."

"No, I'm from Daxum. My name is Mon-El I found this pod on my planet the day Krypton died." He said.

"YOUR A DAXAMITE? A DAXAMITE? Are you serious? The day I finally land on Earth, reunite with my cousin, and a Daxamite shows up?" Kara said furiously. Taking a step toward Mon-El, her fist clenching at her side.

"Well at least I'm not from a planet that caused the destruction of a whole solar system!" Mon-El said.

"Hey, hey. Lets all calm down. You two don't even know each other so why are arguing?" Kal interjected.

"Of course you don't know, your basically human. Daxum is a sister world of Krypton. Daxum is a planet of idiot, partiers, who don't care about anyone but _themselves."_ Kara spat.

"I can't believe my first day on earth I meet two Kryptonians." Mon-El scoffed. Kara couldn't believe that the day she finally reunited with her cousin, she encountered a Daxamite. She was excited to find Earth. Even thought she spent about 24 years in the Phantom Zone, she was here, but now it was all ruined by the atrocious Daxamite! _Ugh… can this day get any worse?_

 **Well guys that's it for chapter 1! I really hope you enjoy. While I don't know when I will upload my chapters, I can say I will try to upload every week! Once again, please leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome, or if you have any suggestions for the next chapters leave it in the reviews!**

 **Over and out!**

 **~CommanderKelsey**


	2. Mistrust

**Authors Note: Sorry it's been so long since I last uploaded a chapter! To be honest, I actually forgot about my story until I got emails saying people were following it! Thanks to everyone who did follow/favorite for being so patient. Now time for the story!**

#

"Where is it? Where is it? It can't be gone! No, no, no!" Kara muttered to herself as she tore apart the room that she shared with her 'sister'. She dug through drawers, and threw blankets off the bed.

Kara Zor-El had brought three things to Earth with her after she was forced to leave Krypton. The first was the necklace that her mother had fastened around her neck moments before her beloved home was blasted into pieces. The second was a picture of her and her parents on her tenth birthday. However, the third and final thing was by far the most important. It was her copy of The Book of Rao. Similar to what Christians see as The Bible. That book was how Kara stayed connected to her religion, her planet, and her parents. But as of now, it was nowhere to be found.

"Mon-El!" she bellowed as she stomped out of her room slamming the door behind her with a loud thud. Kara proceeded down to the other end of the hallway where Mon-El was sitting in his room. She threw the door open and barged in.

"Where is it?" She screamed in his face, a blank expression upon it. "Huh, what'd you do with it?"

"Kara, Kara, Kara…" he said, a tone of amusement in his voice. "What are you accusing me of stealing now, your precious teddy bear?" Kara's face flushed at the mention of her favorite stuffed toy.

"No!" she scoffed. "You took my Book of Rao."

"And why would I do that? I don't even follow that religion." He replied calmly, as if talking to a three-year-old.

"Because-because you hate Krypton and you hate me!" she yelled, angry tears filling her baby blue eyes.

"Kara, when are you going to learn that I don't hate you or Krypton? I've gotten past my planets views on the matter, when will you?" he said giving her a sympathetic look, as he got up to escort her out of his room closing the door behind her.

Kara rolled her eyes and cursed him in Kryptonian.

"I didn't take your book!" he yelled after her as she stomped down the stairs.

Kara felt her tears begin to roll down her cheeks. she wiped her eyes as she walked into the kitchen where Eliza Danvers, her adoptive mom, was making breakfast. Kara tried to hide her emotions from Eliza as she sat down at the kitchen table. She knew she had obviously done a bad job, because Eliza spoke up.

"Kara, sweetheart, what's wrong? Did something happen?" the women asked, her voice full of worry. Ever since Kara had come to earth, Eliza tried to make sure Kara was happy at all times. Kara was about to respond when she glimpsed Alex walking into the room with a book in her hand, and a confused expression on her face.

Normally Kara would have dismissed Alex, normally. If not for the book in her hand Kara would have turned to her conversation with Eliza. However, the book in Alex's hand looked oddly familiar.

"Hey!" Kara yelled causing Alex to look up. "Why do you have my book? I couldn't do my prayer this morning! I thought Mon-el had taken it so I yelled at him" Kara ranted snatching the book out of Alex's hands.

"Sorry," she said putting her hands up in mock defense. "I just thought it was interesting, a language from a different planet. I mean how many other people can say they have books lying around that are written in a language from outer space?" Alex responded.

Kara smiled. That was just like Alex. Always observing and analyzing every little detail around her. She was only fourteen and already one of the smartest kids at her school. Alex took after in almost every aspect, but looks, which she inherited from her father.

"That's ok. Just next time ask. It's really important to me, it was my mom's when she was a child." Kara was always quick to forgive the brunette, as she aspired to be like her in every way, and greatly looked up to her. "If you're really the interested in the Kryptonian language, maybe I could teach you sometime."

Alex's face lit up at the words that came out of her younger sister's mouth. "Seriously, that would be awesome! Thanks!" she said giving Kara a warm smile.

"Sorry to break up sister bonding time, but you yelled at Mon-El?" Eliza interjected, looking at her daughter in a disapproving way.

"Yes, I did." Kara said, her voice quieting as she looked at her feet. She absolutely hated disappointing Eliza after she had shown Kara so much kindness in the past few months.

"I get that you don't like the planet that he comes from, but that's no reason to treat him like you do. Now go upstairs and tell him it's time for breakfast, and apologize as well.

#

Kara trekked up the stairs wishing she was heading anywhere else. When she got to the top of the stairs, she walked the long hallway to where Mon-El's room was his door closed. Without thinking twice, Kara stuck out her hand and opened the door. She stuck her head inside but Mon-El did not seem to notice.

He was sitting at his desk tears rolling down his face. But that not what astounded Kara the most. What did that was what he was holding in his hands, staring at intensely.

#

 **Well that's it. Muhahahaha! Don't you just love how much power an author has over cliff hangers?**

 **Any way… once again I am truly sorry for the state I left this story in! I will be trying to update frequently again, but seeing as how close I am to the impending doom of finals, I'm not sure how faithful to my promise I will be. But as soon as summer break begins you can count on almost weekly updates!**

 **Also if anyone has any funny Mon-El quotes from the show that you would like to see in this fic please let me know in the reviews.**

 **As always constructive criticism is always welcome and highly appreciated!**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Find out what is going on with Mon-El and see a bit about his past on Daxum. Also, see Kara as she prepares to start school after the summer vacation. How will she adjust, and will she ever get over her silly prejudice?**


End file.
